


[Fanart & Drabble] Stormy Sunday

by LLAP115



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Art, Cute Teddy Lupin, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Fanart, Fluff, HP Drizzle Fest 2017, HP: EWE, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Not Epilogue Compliant, Thunder and Lightning, dad!Draco, dad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115
Summary: Teddy just turned five and is living with Draco and Harry at Grimmauld Place. He loves living there, but hates thunderstorms, so Harry and Draco got creative on this stormy Sunday and turned their living room into a blanket fort.... or: the one where Teddy and Draco read a book about dragons, while Harry and the puppy take a nap ;-)





	[Fanart & Drabble] Stormy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> This was such a lovely prompt by capitu. I had the basic layout of the picture right away. But the more I worked on it, the more ideas I had of little things to add, and in the end it took me ages to finish. I uploaded the picture in the original resolution, so if you want, you can click on the picture, to open the original size in a new window -- then zoom in all the way (and see all the flaws that I tried to hide haha).
> 
> A huge thank you to my "betas" BloodyFlammable and shiftylinguini, who gave valuable advice, supported me with lots of cheerleading and just generally got me through this thing when I wasn't sure if Draco's face should be changed for the 15th time or the colors of the cushions seemed to be weird etc. ;D
> 
> Also, all typos in the letter belong to Teddy (all other typos are mine). Teddy knows by now that "Draco" is not written "Dwaco", but he still doesn't manage to pronounce it correctly (he never had any problems pronouncing "Harry" though) - which annoys Dwa..err.. Draco a little, so Harry told Teddy to continue writing "Dwaco" until he can pronounce it correctly... ;-)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_Dear Granni,_

I hope you had a nice weakend. I love living with Harry, Dwaco, Fiwaball and Snowie. Yesterday we had a huuuuge storm with litening and lots of thunda. It was very loud. Snowy dusunt like that. He was very scared. Me too.

So Dwaco and Harry bilt a blanket fort in the living room and put a ~~seil~~ ~~siln~~ silenncing charm up. It was great! We stayt in our pjyamas all day long. We read storys and dru pictures. I send you one with you, me, Dwaco, Harry, Fiwaball and Snowie. Love you, Granni! C YU soon!

Yours,  
Teddy

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/372496842379755520/2017_hd_drizzle_final_signed_medium.jpg)

aibidil asked on tumblr:  
_Tell me everything about the dog (crup?) in the Drizzle. Does it have a name? Who walks it? Who wanted it? Does it sleep in their bed?_

 

**The puppy's story**

 

The dog in my Drizzle pic is called Snowy and it’s a West Highland Terrier (my patronus according to pottermore ;-)).

Harry, Draco, and Teddy were on their way to the park when they passed a pet shop that opened recently and this little puppy was sitting alone in the window looking lonely and miserable. The puppy looked at Teddy, Teddy looked at Draco, Draco looked at Harry… and Harry sighed and went into the shop to get the puppy and a million other things that a puppy needs to live a happy and fulfilled life.

Teddy chose the name. He and Snowy are inseparable. Snowy has a little blanket in each of the main rooms and the bedrooms of Grimauld place (yes, they renovated a lot to turn this gloomy house into a home!). Snowy is following the humans around wherever they go. But his favourite sleeping spot at night is Teddy’s bed. They even have a ritual: Teddy cuddles him close and Snowy licks Teddy’s nose just before they fall asleep each night.

Snowy is officially Teddy’s dog, although Teddy insists on saying he’s not a pet, he’s a family member and Teddy’s best friend and it’s therefore quite normal that he sleeps in Teddy’s bed, thank you very much, uncle Dwaco! But for now they all walk the dog together because Teddy is a bit too small to walk around the neighbourhood on his own… and Snowy is still a bit too small to know where he is going ;-)

But soon they’ll be old enough to go on adventures outside of their home… Harry is already thinking about expanding the Marauder’s Map so that it includes their neighbourhood to keep track of the little rascals.

Draco hopes Harry will succeed because he already has sleepless nights just thinking about what mischiefs those two could come up with.

;D

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the art, please leave kudos and/or feedback. Comments are absolutely lovely! You can also say hello on tumblr @LLAP115  
> Thank you :)


End file.
